jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sea-Unicorns
The 'Sea-Unicorns ' are minor characters from Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They are large unicorn like-seahorses of mermaid legend and folklore that inhabit the depths of the Never Sea watching over there golden Sea-Unicorny Treasure within the Coral Tunnel. There vocal effects are provided by Dee Bradley Baker. Background The Sea-Unicorns are thought to be only creatures of myth by the inhabitants of Never Land and even the mermaids believe that they are creatures of myth as revealed by Queen Coralie as she said be not real and didn't believe Izzy met one.Stormy went into more depth about the Sea-Unicorns lore, revealing that there horn can create a rainbow trail that leads to the legendary Sea Sea-Unicorny Treasure. Role in the Series The Sea-Unicorns first appeared in the episode "Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn", a young Sea-Unicorn is drawn to Izzy's singing on Never Land beach near the water edge. The young sea unicorn developed a fast friendship with Izzy and gave her a golden seashell so she could summon her whenever she may need her. Izzy is grateful for the gift, she names the sea unicorn Cornica and gives her the seashell necklaces as a token of their friendship. Izzy wanted to introduce Cornica to the rest of her crew and sets off to find them. Meanwhile, Cornica is captured by Captain Hook in order to find the legendary Sea-Unicorny Treasure hidden deep beneath the depth of the Never Sea. Once Izzy returns to the beach with her friends she was shocked to see that Cornica was nowhere in sight and didn't come when she uses the shell. Jake suggests that they ask the mermaids if they knew where to find Cornica. Once at Mermaid Lagoon Izzy ask the mermaids have they seen Cornica.Queen Coralie and a few of her subjects didn't believe the young pirates since sea unicorns are merely a legend in mermaid folklore and set off to take care of other matter elsewhere. However Stormy was the only mermaid to believe Izzy and agreed to assist her friends locate Cornica near the Coral Tunnels. Back at the Jolly Roger Hook attempts to ride Cornica to the treasure, which the sea unicorn quickly bucks off the greedy captain. Not letting the beast standing in his way for treasure Hook ties Cornica up on top of the Squidailus (a squid-like submarine), Hook threatens to take away Cornica's friendship necklace if she doesn't lead him to the treasure. Fortunately, Jake and his crew accompanied by Stormy quickly follow Hook and his crew beneath the wave in their mini-subs. Once Hook reaches Coral Tunnel he cause a cave in block the path. Jake and his friends manage to bypass the cave in to pursue Hook and his crew following the glow of Izzy's shell. Just in time to prevent Hook and his crew from escaping with the treasure. Izzy asks Hook for Cornica's necklace which Hook quickly part with no longer needing it when he could swipe the rest of the Sea-Unicorny Treasure. Cornica informs Izzy to use the golden shell to call for help. As Izzy blows into the shell she summons Cornica's larger Sea-Unicorn comrades who force Hook and his crew to flee empty-handed. Episode Appearances Gallery Hook&crew-Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn.jpg Sea-Unicorns-Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn01.jpg Sea-Unicorns-Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn03.jpg Sea-Unicorns-Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn04.jpg Sea-Unicorns-Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn05.jpg Squidailus-Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn12.jpg Sea-Unicorns-Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn06.jpg Category:Characters Category:Legendary creatures Category:Seahorses Category:Fish Category:Males Category:Females Category:Magic Users Category:Creatures Category:Marine Animals Category:Character groups Category:Silent characters Category:Adults